


A Rainy Day in Crema

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M, make-up sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: Make-up sex.





	A Rainy Day in Crema

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DistantVictory (chuaidouble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuaidouble/gifts).



一段关系总是伴随着摩擦。当他不再沉浸于情绪而发现这点时，他和艾米已经两天没有说话了。

感谢老天让克雷马下了大半周的雨，不然他该怎么继续接下来的拍摄？他们已经拍过了初夜的部分，开始漫长又令人沉迷的亲热戏份。上一次艾米的手搭在他的腰上是什么时候？电影里还是戏外？他不清楚。但是他记得上一次他们的最后一句话，“随你便吧！”和砰的关门声。

雨天让蒂莫西可以有大量的时间发呆。我应该生气吗？我为什么生气？也许我没有生他的气，只是在气自己。艾米怎么想？他生气了吗？

毫无意义的疑问伴随着片段在他的脑海中闪烁。他已经感受不到那些愤怒了，更多的是一滩浆糊，关于自己，关于电影，关于艾米。我应该怎么做？明天会晴天吗？待我明天和他接吻的时候，我会做的出色吗？卢卡会发现我们在其他时候也接吻吗？

他没出门吃早餐，也不觉得饿。空气又闷又湿，他吸了吸鼻子，感觉有点恶心。“这对你的胃不好。”艾米总是这么说，“早午餐也可以，你上午得吃点东西。”然后结实的手臂会拉起他，拖着蒂莫西走向他们常去的餐馆。“你只是想让我替你点单。”蒂莫西总是咕哝道。

现在他希望艾米走进来，像往常一样潦草地敲两下门，只是为了表示尊重而不是真的给里面的人一点时间，把他从床上拖起来，带他去吃晚餐。“我累死啦，”他会说，艾米就会用上另一只手，以一种半拖半抱的姿势继续推搡着他。

他不会来的，蒂莫西又想，我们搞砸了，他也许会进来冲我吼上两句，把那一套重复一遍，最后将门摔在我脸上。他怎么敢生我的气？我没做错任何事。他也没有。我不知道事情是怎么变成这样的，它就是糟透了。

 

洗把脸并不会让事情变好，你更清醒的同时也能更好的回忆起所有的细节。现在他换了个地方发呆，洗手间里，对着镜子凝视自己的脸。

一团糟。他最后评价道。

门急促地响了两下。艾米像旋风一样冲进来，老天，一个接近两米的男人沉着脸逼近你真的会让所有人感到生理上的恐慌。有那么一瞬间，蒂莫西以为艾米要打他，然而艾米只是在他面前停下来，阴沉地盯着他。

为什么你顶着张暴躁脸？我才是那个感到沮丧的家伙。他本来想这么说的，可是艾米的动作打断了他。

“你在哭吗？”艾米像电影里一样捏着他的下颌令他仰起头，那种冷酷尖锐的目光仔细地打量着他脸上的水珠。“只是水。”他固执地垂下眼睑。他认得那种目光。那种奥利弗的，实际上并无恶意的专注，那种，接下来他会得到一个吻的眼神。

可是艾米并没有亲他。他被推得后退了两步，和艾米一起站在卫生间里。

_“脱掉你的短裤。”这很奇怪，但我没勇气拒绝。所以我拉下裤子脱掉。_

他脑海中忽然蹦出这句话。他们拍过这场戏了，蒂莫西实际上挺享受艾米对他做的，命令他脱下裤子然后吸他。有点像愤怒性爱。

哦，哦，天啊。艾米真的在他面前蹲了下来，粗暴地拉扯着他的运动裤，接着是他的短裤。"腿抬起来。"艾米几乎钻到他的胯间，一只手扶着他的右腿，右手把另一条腿往肩上扛。他能感受到艾米的呼吸拂过阴茎，几乎是瞬间就让他硬了。蒂莫西费力地吞了下口水。舌尖，从顶部到会阴，轻轻地湿润的一路探了过去。

你的嘴，让我操你的嘴。他在心里大声说。艾米一直在不轻不重地戏弄着他，舔湿他的会阴，不时咬一口大腿内侧。

随便什么都好，他想，舌头，手指，阴茎，给我，让我射。我实在太想念这个人了。

仿佛是听到了他的想法，艾米的指尖突然用力刮过囊袋和会阴直到穴口，同时在前段用力一吸。 他踉跄了一步。艾米随即伸出手，从底下托住他的臀部，让他保持着骑在艾米肩上的姿势被扛了起来，再被按到洗手台上。

艾米还在吸他，顺便腾出了刚被解放的右手，就着他下身的液体，向里面探入了两根着指。不，不行，他里面很紧他已经两天没有做爱了艾米没有给他足够的润滑不行这太过了。“不…”他的声音好小，更像气音，丝毫没有拒绝的意味，但艾米还是听见了，并残忍地摸索着前列腺的位置狠狠按压起来。

他的眼前一片空白，快感像海浪一样向他砸来，他已经分不清死死压住他的是水流还是艾米，快停，他感觉又酸又涨，体内的水声越来越响，他好像浮在水上又被沉在海底，有什么东西积攒着满溢着，最后猛地突破了临界点，留下一具破碎喘息着的空壳。


End file.
